


Некоторые гробы лучше не открывать

by Mozilla



Series: СПН/Хуниверс [2]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в Ад.





	Некоторые гробы лучше не открывать

В общей гостиной после выкладки всегда толпились фандомы, с энтузиазмом рассказывая, как дедлайнили, как писали, как упарывались и как заебались.

Закончился бонус второго левела.

Вот и сейчас все возбужденно перекидывались ачивками, излавками и баннерами, хохотали, матерились и спорили.

Для Хуниверса это создавало некоторый незатейливый шумовой фон, на который он почти не обращал внимания. Он весь был в раздумьях о третьем левеле. Не то чтобы он совсем его не любил, но второй все-таки был намного проще. Третий еще не начался, а он уже задолбался. Например, пришлось оббегать три секс-шопа, чтобы найти чертовы подвязки. Печаль и сплошные неудобства.

Зато СПН, который сидел рядом и аккуратно чистил пистолет, явно никакой печали не испытывал, наоборот, что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Вот уж у кого с третьим левелом проблем не будет. Хуниверс немного завистливо вздохнул и перевел взгляд на остальные фандомы, лениво прикидывая, кто ждет наступления третьего левела, а кто, как и он сам, предпочел бы еще один второй.

Его взгляд невольно зацепился за Киберпанк. К странностям этой девушки мультифандом уже привык, так что Хуниверс просто с любопытством следил, как она крадется вдоль стенки и хихикает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Добравшись до РФ, Киберпанк остановилась, наклонила голову, прислушиваясь к его рассказу, а потом, резко оттолкнув стоящего рядом Кей-попа, выхватила у РФ из рук одну из ачивок и, заливисто хохоча, кинулась к окну.

— Да она заебала! — заорал РФ. — Уебу! Не посмотрю, что девушка, реально уебу! — и рванул следом за ней.

Киберпанк вскочила на подоконник, крепко сжимая ачивку в поднятой руке, как ценную добычу.

— Ты снова облажался, мерзкий захватчик! — воскликнула она. — С этим кодом я смогу взломать даже самые секретные из твоих счетов! Ты будешь разорен, корпоративный монстр!

— Держите эту дуру, а то ебнется, — РФ уже успокоился.

Находящийся ближе всех к окну Наруто начал осторожно приближаться к стоящей на подоконнике девушке.

— Истинного хакера никогда не поймать! — пафосно воскликнула Киберпанк. — Я взломал ФБ! Я взломал Инсайд! Я взломал этот мир и нашел чит-код! Я могу летать! Это крылья сопротивления!

— Наруто, заходи справа, — подсказал ГП. — Я за Ганнибалом, это уже надо лечить.

Киберпанк захохотала и сиганула в окно.

— Блядь! — единодушно высказались фандомы. Конечно, при большом везении при падении с пятого этажа можно было остаться в живых, но только при большом.

Хуниверс кинулся к окну, распихивая остальных. Может, девушке еще можно было помочь, и он смог бы оказать хоть какую поддержку до того, как прибудет Ганнибал.

— Охуеть, — вдруг прошептал кто-то.

Хуниверс пробрался к окну и застыл. Прямо перед общагой, над площадью нарезала круги Киберпанк. Она смеялась, подставляла лицо ветру и летала. На больших белоснежных крыльях.

Отловить крылатую, но по-прежнему ебанутую Киберпанк так и не удалось. Она, сделав последний круг и чуть не задев столпившиеся у распахнутого окна фандомы крылом, улетела в направлении полигона.

После нескольких минут тишины гостиная как будто взорвалась. Каждый из собравшихся пытался высказать свое мнение и свои догадки по поводу того, откуда у Киберпанк крылья.

— Насосала!

— Взломала!

— Приклеила!

— У Петшопа купила!

Догадок была масса, Хуниверс даже вслушиваться не стал. Его интересовало даже не то, откуда появились эти крылья, а скорее механизм действий.

— Понимаешь, ее кости должны были стать полыми, общий вес уменьшиться раза в три, — возбужденно тараторил он СПН, размахивая руками. — К тому же я не заметил хвоста, получается, что у нее нет рулевых крыльев, только маховые, значит, она не может совершать повороты, но мы видели, как она их все-таки делала!

— Мне не понять, — признался СПН. — Что в этом странного? У ангелов тоже нет хвостов, только крылья, и ничего, летают.

— Ангелы, — Хуниверс даже запнулся. — Ангелы ангелам рознь, — наконец закончил он и поежился. — Главное, не моргать.

Этой ночью разошлись все поздно, успели поорать до хрипоты, выслушать гипотезу каждого, опровергнуть эту гипотезу и, конечно, не пришли к единому мнению. Вообще ни к какому мнению не пришли, на самом деле. Это был пиздец. Внезапный и неожиданный.

А на следующий день взлетел РФ. Нет, не по местам в турнирной таблице, там ему взлетать уже было некуда. Просто к тому времени, как Хуниверс добрался до площади перед общагой, РФ гордо демонстрировал всем свои новообретенные крылья и устраивал демонстрационные полеты.

— Руками не лапать, — сразу предупредил он, заметив загоревшиеся глаза Хуниверса. — И не лизать, — подумав, добавил он.

Вообще РФ явно красовался, разворачивая крылья по одному, убирая их, вновь расправляя, взмахивал ими, разгоняя пыль, и был счастлив от всеобщего пристального внимания.

— Мне теперь будет проще добираться до своего пентхауса, — важно заявлял он. — Очень удобно.

— Слушай, а ебанутость Киберпанка ему не передалась? Может, это как эпидемия, через крылья передается? — шепотом спросил незаметно подошедший СПН.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Хуниверс. — Он свою комнату на третьем этаже уже давно пентхаусом называет. Как только на первое место забрался.

— РФ точно насосал, — переговаривались между собой фандомы.

— Да у кого?

— Да хуй знает.

— Да это орги ему дали. Они же сами… того. Ну, вы знаете.

— Да не крылья это!

— Виртов работать заставляет!

— Как?

— Да хуй знает.

В общем, как и в случае с Киберпанком, никаких объяснений не было. А вот зависть была. Ее можно было заметить в глазах фандомов, хотя они старались ее прятать. Кто бы не хотел себе крылья? Подняться в воздух, осмотреться с высоты птичьего полета.

— Отчего фандомы не летают как птицы? Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что я птица, — с чувством декламировала стоящая рядом Русская классика. — Когда стоишь на горе, так тебя и тянет лететь. А достается все каким-то мудакам, — внезапно сбилась она, покраснела и, прокашлявшись, продолжила. — Вот так бы разбежалась, подняла руки и полетела, — Русская классика замолчала, с тоской проводила взглядом улетающего с Кей-попом на руках РФ и вздохнула. — Попробовать нешто теперь? — как-то задумчиво спросила она, то ли продолжая цитату, то ли уже от себя. И взмахнула руками. Неуверенно. Но внезапно вспыхнул яркий свет и за ее спиной раскрылись белоснежные крылья.

— Я знала! — воскликнула она и подпрыгнула, на пробу взмахивая крыльями. И действительно полетела. Ветер растрепал ее вечно собранные в пучок волосы, она засмеялась и стала выглядеть лет на десять моложе.

— Насосала? — прозвучал чей-то растерянный голос в гробовой тишине.

А потом, конечно же, начали пробовать все. Абсолютно бредовое зрелище, когда несколько десятков долбоебов машут руками и подпрыгивают. Это походило на какой-то дурацкий флешмоб. Но самое странное, что у некоторых из долбоебов действительно получалось!

Вот поднялся в воздух Локи, крича, что ему положено, он Бог и все такое. Потом Сказки, следом Тин Вульф, СТ, Психопасс, Инсепшен. Все больше и больше фандомов кружили над площадью.

— Эй, — раздалось сверху, и Хуниверс поднял голову. Над ним завис СПН. — Присоединяйся.

Хуниверс никогда не боялся показаться дураком, поэтому тут же подпрыгнул и почувствовал, как воздух подхватывает его, как рвет напряжением плечи, на которые пришлась основная нагрузка от работы крыльев, как ветер дохнул в лицо. Это был полет.

После первой эйфории, когда он в течение нескольких минут рассекал воздух, сталкиваясь с другими фандомами, Хуниверс опустил взгляд вниз. Несмотря на то, что многие действительно смогли взлететь, на площади осталось еще достаточно приземленного народа. Им махание руками не помогало. Некоторые особо предприимчивые уже прыгали со второго этажа, пытаясь в процессе падения полететь. Пока это закончилось одной сломанной ногой и двумя сломанными руками.

Из окна за всей этой вакханалией наблюдали самые флегматичные фандомы — Блич и Гинтама. РФ с Кей-попом уже рассекали парой. Видно было, что за Кей-попа РФ рад, а вот за остальных не очень. Он перестал быть почти уникальным.

Прыжки на площади продолжались до глубокой ночи, а Хуниверс в это время разбирался со своим организмом. Как ни странно, никаких изменений он не находил. Крылья просто появлялись по первому желанию и так же исчезали. Это было необъяснимым фактом и следовало просто признать новую, изменившуюся реальность. Видимо, скоро все фандомы обзаведутся крыльями.

Спустя несколько дней было празднование начала третьего левела — День Ивана Хуилы. К этому времени Хуниверс составил полный список тех, у кого крылья уже появились, и тех, у кого их еще не было. И пришел к неутешительному выводу, которым сейчас тихо делился с СПН.

— Смотри, — он показал блокнот. — Крылья — это первые тридцать-тридцать пять мест. Появились буквально одновременно. И с тех пор никаких изменений. Причем, даже у НЕХов, например, у Ассорти появились. А у Сейлормун нет. И у Зорро нет. И у Лукьяненко. Канон не важен, важна только популярность, причем именно в рамках ФБ. Иначе уж Сейлормун точно смогла бы летать. Парадокс какой-то.

— Ты совсем заебался с этими крыльями, — вздохнул СПН. — Забей. У нас есть, и хрен с ними, с остальными. Жили до этого без них как-то и дальше проживут. Сегодня же праздник, — он притянул Хуниверса к себе. — Давай праздновать.

Хуниверс хотел сказать что-то еще, но СПН уже давно выучил единственный способ, которым его можно было заткнуть, так что все слова потонули в поцелуе, превращаясь в невнятный стон.

Фандомы радостно прыгали через огромный костер, скидывали с себя одежду, пили сорокаградусный фидбек и развлекались на полную катушку. Многие были в приятном ожидании будущего окрыления.

СПН утащил Хуниверса в кусты. Правда, искать свободное место им пришлось долго. Они натыкались на самые разные парочки, которые уже заняли относительно укромные места. Сначала они чуть не наступили на Блича и Гинтаму, но успели свернуть, услышав голоса.

— Ты же говорил, что у тебя диван всегда с собой, — насмешливо говорил Блич.

— Мне лень его таскать, — хрипловато отвечал Гинтама. — Да плевать, крылья подложу. Давай уже, быстрее…

Дальше Хуниверс с СПН подслушивать не стали, тем более что, кроме стонов, слушать больше было и нечего.

Потом они наткнулись на Лукьяненко с Постапом, но что увидели и услышали, постарались забыть побыстрее, потому что педофилия нынче запрещена, а Лукьяненко был достаточно приятным фандомом, чтобы не мешать его личной жизни.

И только на самом краю полигона СПН уже плюнул на всех и прижал Хуниверса к дереву.

— Похуй на них, на всех, пусть слушают, — бормотал он, избавляя Хуниверса от одежды. И, пожалуй, впервые тот был с ним согласен. Пусть слушают. У них праздник.

Похмельное утро началось отвратительно — с громкого женского визга. Хуниверс, вздрагивая от холода, плотнее завернулся в плащ и побежал на голос, СПН спешил за ним, на ходу застегивая ремень и сдержанно матерясь.

Они подоспели одними из первых. Кричала Дисней. Она стояла на краю поляны, приложив руку к сердцу, и плакала.

— Его убили, — рыдала она. — Я чуть не наступила на него.

У нее явно начиналась истерика. Хуниверс уже собирался дать ей пощечину, чтобы привести в себя, но тут из кустов вынырнула хмурая Зена, недобро зыркнула на него и неуклюже приобняла Дисней, похлопывая по плечу. Та уткнулась во внушительную грудь Зены и заревела чуть тише.

На поляне лежал труп.

— Канонично умер, — меланхолично сказал незаметно подошедший Блич, выдыхая дым. Как любой сенен, к крови и отрубанию конечностей он был привычен.

— А кто это хоть? — позевывая, уточнил Гинтама.

— ПЛиО, — Акунин стоял над трупом, внимательно разглядывая ведущие к нему следы. — Ему отрубили голову. Попрошу не подходить никого ближе. Кроме господина Ганнибала. Он все-таки врач, — почему-то краснея, добавил он, незаметно растирая следы от веревок на запястьях. Как всегда в экстренных ситуациях, его заикание полностью пропало.

Хуниверс с любопытством огляделся, взмахнул крыльями и медленно пролетел над поляной. Акунин покосился на него неодобрительно, но ничего не сказал — возможные следы он с таким способом перемещения затоптать не мог.

К сожалению, несмотря на оцепление из добровольцев и совместный консилиум Шерлока, Акунина, СПН, Комиссара Рекса и прочих детективных фандомов, к вечеру они так и не приблизились к разгадке.

Спать все расходились мрачные и напряженные.

Как оказалось, напрягались они не зря. Прямо с утра на площади перед общагой нашли еще один труп. На этот раз женский. Убита оказалась Сказки. Причем довольно зверским способом — ей вспороли живот. Перед смертью она явно пыталась улететь, но не успела. И теперь изломанные, методично ощипанные крылья заставляли некогда красивую девушку выглядеть особенно жутко.

— Это явно серия, — уверенно сказал Акунин. — Несмотря на разные способы убийства и разное оружие, преступник, скорее всего, один и тот же. Даже, я бы сказал, группа преступников.

— И что, вы даже не представляете, кто бы это мог быть? — спросила Русская классика, нервно обмахиваясь крыльями.

Акунин бросил на нее непроницаемый взгляд.

— У меня есть некоторые предположения, — неохотно сказал он наконец. — Но я пока не готов их озвучить.

— А где Шерлок? Может, он будет более разговорчив? — спросил кто-то из толпы.

— Не имел чести видеть его сегодня, — равнодушно пожал плечами Акунин.

На этот раз он никому не запрещал подходить к трупу, а просто развернулся и скрылся в общаге.

Хуниверс поежился. Ему это все категорически не нравилось. Он буквально чувствовал враждебную атмосферу вокруг. СПН не снимал руку с пистолета. Было холодно.

Они, стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам, зашли в общагу.

— Мне это не нравится, — хмуро сказал СПН. — Мне не нравятся эти трупы, мне не нравится Акунин. Жопой чую, что какая-то херня происходит. Где Шерлок? Он всегда первый на месте убийств. Почему расследование ведет какой-то фандом из конца первой сотни?

— Не зацикливайся на местах, — поморщился Хуниверс. Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но в этот момент в окно постучали.

СПН быстро отдернул штору — за стеклом виднелся Мерлин. Хуниверс кивнул, и СПН открыл окно. Мерлин ввалился в их комнату. Он был бледным и явно напуганным. А еще он протягивал им какую-то бумажку.

СПН схватил ее первым, пробежал глазами и выругался.

— Пиздец. Нам пиздец, — выдохнул он, метнулся к двери и закрыл ее на щеколду.

Хуниверс поднял упавшую на пол бумажку и начал читать. С каждым прочитанным словом он все больше соглашался с СПН.

"Фандомы! Хватит это терпеть! Самозваные монстры совсем обнаглели! Сначала они лишили нас заслуженных голосов, используя виртуалов, шаблоны и прочие грязные трюки! Потом они лишили нас наших мест, которые мы с вами непременно заняли бы! Они лишили нас внимания! Лишили читателей! Мы терпели все это годами! Но сейчас их наглость перешла все границы! Они лишили нас крыльев! Неба! Свободы! Первые тридцать зажравшихся фандомов, вползших на эти места путем обмана и подлогов, получили крылья. За что? За такое низкое поведение? За шаблонный креатив? Нет! Они недостойны иметь такое чудо! Это мы должны были получить крылья! Но первая тридцатка нагло обворовала нас! В очередной раз! Мы должны отомстить! Мы должны вернуть то, что принадлежит нам по праву! Монстрам — смерть! Крылья — народу!"

Внизу вместо подписи стояла печать с изображением серпа и молота.

Как только Хуниверс дочитал последние строчки, в дверь с силой забарабанили. СПН передернул затвор и поднял пистолет.

— СПН, открывай, твою мать! — завопили за дверью.

Голос был знакомый, так что СПН быстро распахнул дверь и втащил стоящего за дверью ФФБ в комнату.

Тот, не переставая, монотонно матерился и тряс окровавленной рукой.

— Суки! Твари неблагодарные! Пидорасы. Пиздец. Охуели.

— Тихо, — перебил его Хуниверс. — Что случилось?

— Эти гады пытались меня убить! — взвыл ФФБ. — Не как обычно, а реально убить. Они выпилили всех крылатых НЕХов, я один смылся, и то только потому, что был в чужой комнате. Они двинулись! СССР и Инквизиция с факелами прутся по коридорам, а за ними, как бараны, идут остальные!

— Вот, кстати, парадокс, — пробормотал Хуниверс. — Ты же внеконкурс и без места, откуда у тебя крылья?

— Да насрать! Валить надо! Предупредите книжных, я смотаюсь в аниме-крыло.

— Стоп! — Хуниверс кое-что вспомнил. — Я знаю, где мы спрячемся. Собирай всех, кого найдешь, и веди сюда.

— Понял, — ФФБ кивнул и выпрыгнул в окно.

СПН метнулся в коридор, собирать тех, кто жил в сериальном крыле. Мерлин побежал к книжным фандомам, а Хуниверс быстро собирал вещи, которые теоретически могли бы пригодится в бегах.

Через полчаса изрядно поредевшая кучка крылатых толпилась перед дверями комнаты Хуниверса.

Он сокрушенно покачал головой, понимая, что остальные не спаслись. Вдалеке послышался гул голосов.

Пусть ярость благородная  
Вскипает, как волна, —  
Идет война народная  
Фандомная война!

— Совсем ебанулись, мать твою, — сплюнул ФФБ.

— Бежим! — скомандовал Хуниверс.

И они побежали. Добравшись до нужного места, Хуниверс быстро провел отверткой вдоль стены, и она распахнулась, открывая проход.

— Быстрее, быстрее, — торопил он остальных. Они гуськом прошли внутрь, и Хуниверс захлопнул дверь обратно.

— А нахрен мы залезли в подвал? — напряженным шепотом поинтересовался Куроко. — Можно же было улететь.

— Ага, — фыркнул Психопасс, нежно поглаживая рукоять Нагибатора. — В леса. Жили бы как дикие уточки. Романтика.

— Нет, ну а чем в подвале лучше? — возмутился Куроко.

— Тихо, — оборвал их СПН. — Сначала отойдем от двери, тут не звуконепроницаемые стены.

Переговариваясь и переругиваясь шепотом, фандомы пошли по запутанным коридорам. Вел всех Хуниверс, на ходу узнавая путь, которым они когда-то с СПН убегали от стюардесс.

Вот впереди показался знакомый зал. Хуниверс невольно покраснел, вспоминая, чем они с СПН занимались на этом полу, а потом перевел взгляд в центр комнаты и застыл. Гроб стоял на том же месте. Только вот крышка была сдвинута. Он подбежал к нему и заглянул внутрь. Пусто.

— Блядь, — сказал СПН. — Кто-то его все-таки открыл.

— Все сходится, — пробормотал Хуниверс и возбужденно забегал по комнате. — Все эти странности, крылья, все неспроста, откуда-то они должны были появиться. Так почему бы не отсюда? Да, это логично. Одна странность вызывает вторую странность. Но кто там лежал? Кто открыл? Зачем? Аааа, — он взлохматил волосы и замер, смотря куда-то в пространство. Он думал, отбрасывая один вариант за другим.

— Удачное место. Хороший взлом был. Чит-код. Хи-хи-хи. Сбой в программе, так неприятно, — Хуниверс вынырнул из своих мыслей и уставился на бормочущую очередную чушь Киберпанк. Чушь? Девушка стояла у гроба и нежно водила рукой по крышке.

— Хороший взлом, — повторила она.

— Ты, — Хуниверс все понял. — Это ты открыла гроб. Зачем? — он подскочил к ней и схватил за плечи. — Кто там был, отвечай!

— Он, — вдруг сказала Киберпанк и ткнула в пустое место рядом с Хуниверсом. — Лежал там. Три года. Он грустный. Он был такой грустный. И сейчас такой же. А Кейдж упоротый, — внезапно закончила она.

— При чем здесь Кейдж? — Хуниверс был очень терпелив.

— А это он. Но не он. Наверное, просто похож, — Киберпанк наклонила голову, как будто прислушиваясь. — Он говорит, что его зовут Город Ангелов. Он хотел помочь.

Хуниверс задумался, складывая всю информацию воедино.

— Кажется, я понял, — медленно сказал он. — Спроси у него, зачем он дал крылья только первым местам. Почему остальные не могут летать?

Киберпанк мотнула головой.

— Он слышит тебя. Крылья — это любовь. Фандом должны любить и поддерживать, тогда будут крылья. Рейтинги — это любовь. Он дурак, — закончила Киберпанк от себя и неожиданно здраво.

— А теперь по порядку, внятно и четко, — требовательно сказал Блич, молчавший до этого все время.

Хуниверс кивнул, прикрыл глаза и начал быстро говорить.

— Маленький фандом — Город Ангелов, фильм, мало фанатов, нет особой поддержки. Лежал в этом гробу, Киберпанк его освободила. Скорее всего, он набрался немного сил, когда почувствовал рядом фандом Ника Кейджа, большой и веселый, он его малая часть. Кстати, поэтому Кейдж такой упоротый и веселый, вся его грусть и тоска остались в этой маленькой части. Он ангел, его не видит никто. Киберпанк исключение, то ли потому, что освободила, то ли потому, что, — проглотив невольно напрашивающееся слово «ебанутая», Хуниверс продолжил, — ее очки сломаны. Вспомните, именно она первая полетела. Так он выразил свою благодарность. А потом начал помогать остальным. Но он плохо разбирается в реальной жизни, поэтому решил, что чем выше место, тем больше любовь. На всех его любви не хватает, он использует поддержку фанатов. Как итог — крылья получили только первые тридцать фандомов. На большее количество его сил не хватило. Единственное, что я не понимаю, как он оказался в гробу. Кто-то явно специально упрятал его там.

— Вот сука, — процедил РФ. — Да нахуй бы мне эти крылья, чтоб за мной с вилами гонялись!

— Он просто не понимает, — покачал головой Хуниверс с сожалением.

— Вернуть как было? — лаконично уточнил Блич.

— Не хочет. Или не может, — подала голос Киберпанк.

— Пристрелить? — так же лаконично поинтересовался СПН.

— Бессмертный, — тут же отозвалась Киберпанк.

— Жопа, — подвел итог ФФБ.

— С крыльями, — хихикнула Киберпанк.

— Так, — Хуниверс снова обошел вокруг гроба, но тут же замер, прислушиваясь.

Вдалеке слышались голоса и уже знакомая песня.

— Ох, — улыбнулся Оридж, все время державшийся позади. — Кажется, я забыл закрыть дверь.

— Ты, сука, — СПН потянул из-за пояса пистолет.

— Но зачем? — удивленно спросил Куроко.

— Зачем убрать первую тридцатку? Наивный мальчик, — усмехнулся Оридж и шмыгнул в коридор, уходя от выстрела СПН.

— Козел какой, — плюнул ФФБ. — Пора валить.

— Мне еще надо осмотреть гроб, — отрицательно качнул головой Хуниверс. — Уходите. Прямо за этой дверью выход на кладбище стюардесс.

— А ты? — Блич задержался на пороге.

— Я успею, — отмахнулся Хуниверс. — Удачи.

Блич молча кивнул и ушел вслед за остальными.

— Нам надо где-то спрятаться, — сказал СПН, деловито закрывая обе двери.

— Ты что? — растерялся Хуниверс. — Беги!

СПН только фыркнул.

— Такой умный, а такой дурак.

Он огляделся еще раз, прислушался к гулу голосов, которые слышались уже почти за дверью, и улыбнулся.

— Тебе надо осмотреть гроб? Предлагаю сделать это изнутри!

Хуниверс улыбнулся. Несмотря на практически безвыходную ситуацию, рядом с СПН все казалось не таким безнадежным.

Они быстро забрались внутрь и задвинули крышку. И сделали это очень вовремя. Буквально спустя несколько секунд в дверь ударили чем-то тяжелым. Хватило всего нескольких ударов, чтобы она распахнулась, впуская внутрь толпу фандомов.

— Стюардессы были куда менее опасны, — очень тихо прошептал СПН на ухо Хуниверсу.

В зале кто-то воодушевленно пел, кто-то что-то приказывал.

— Докладываю! — четко начал кто-то, явно из армейских фандомов. — Монстры ушли по коридору наружу, там кладбище, бродят дикие стюардессы. Монстры улетели. Конец доклада.

— Нечистые, — процедил знакомый голос, это говорил Инквизиция.

— Долго они в лесу не протянут, — голос с легким грузинским акцентом мог принадлежать только СССР. — Будем отлавливать по одному.

Хуниверс вслушивался в разговор и старался дышать как можно тише. Немного сбивала приятная тяжесть навалившегося сверху СПН — в гробу было довольно мало места. Непрошеное возбуждение от знакомого запаха и такого знакомого тела, плотно прижимавшегося к нему, начало отвлекать. Хуниверс невольно поерзал, пытаясь отвлечься, и почувствовал влажное прикосновение языка к шее.

— Только не сейчас, — прошептал он. — J2, как ты не вовремя.

Тихий смешок он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. J2 уже расстегивал ему брюки, а Хуниверс кусал губы. Пытаться договориться с этой личностью было бесполезно, он не слушал никаких доводов, и смертельная опасность не была для него достаточно веской причиной, чтобы отказаться от секса.

Но Хуниверса и самого трясло, а приглушенные голоса снаружи как будто только добавляли остроты ощущениям. Кажется, за время общения с СПН он стал таким же извращенцем. Впрочем, сопротивляться в таком тесном пространстве все равно было невозможно. Так что Хуниверс только закатывал глаза, чувствуя, как J2 быстро трахает его пальцами, растягивая, и пытался доказать в голове теорему Ферма, чтобы не сорваться на стоны. Когда СПН толкнулся внутрь, вгоняя член сразу наполовину, Хуниверс забыл не только, кто такой Ферма, но и как его самого зовут.

Он слышал голос СССР снаружи, рассказывающий о строении силков, которые необходимо будет закрепить на ветках деревьев, чтобы ловить крылатых. И чувствовал, как в его заднице рваными толчками ходит член J2. В голове билась только одна мысль — нельзя шуметь. Он прокусил себе губы, пытаясь хотя бы болью отвлечься от тумана в голове. А потом J2 начал быстро дрочить ему, в такт толчкам, и Хуниверс потерял даже последнюю мысль. И только губы J2 мешали ему кричать от удовольствия.

Этот бешеный секс закончился так же быстро, как и начался. Они оба были на грани. Хуниверс кончил, когда гроб слегка шатнулся под весом кого-то, прислонившегося к нему. Он на секунду представил, как открывают крышку гроба, и видят их с J2 в таком виде. И это стало последней каплей. Он содрогался в оргазме, чувствуя, как по бедрам течет сперма J2, который кончил буквально следом за ним.

К тому времени как они отдышались, снаружи воцарилась тишина.

— J2, — тихо позвал Хуниверс.

— А я не J2, — прошептали ему на ухо. — Я СПН.

Хуниверс уткнулся ему в шею и засмеялся. Они еще долго лежали в гробу, не торопясь открывать крышку и неловко приводя себя в порядок. Но когда-нибудь вылезать было надо, так что они все же решились на этот рискованный шаг.

Аккуратно приподняв крышку, Хуниверс огляделся — помещение было пустым. Они выбрались из гроба, СПН аккуратно придерживал крышку, чтобы она не упала и не привлекла грохотом чьего-нибудь внимания.

Хуниверс потянулся помочь положить ее обратно и замер. С обратной стороны белой краской было написано всего два слова — Злой Волк.

— Ну конечно! — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Я все понял! — он улыбнулся. Мы все исправим! Смотри! — от ткнул пальцем в надпись. — Наверняка где-то здесь еще есть, — он опустился на колени и осмотрел стенки гроба. — Ага! СПН, тебе это ничего не напоминает?

СПН пригляделся и удивленно присвистнул. На стенке гроба, в самом углу была выцарапана знакомая пентаграмма.

— С помощью этого знака можно удерживать ангелов. Но как? Это же мой канон…

— А Злой Волк — мой! — кивнул Хуниверс. — Это мы удерживали Город Ангелов в гробу! И нам надо просто предотвратить появление Киберпанка в этой комнате! Все просто.

— Но…

— Ты когда-нибудь путешествовал во времени? — подмигнул ему Хуниверс. — Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с Тардис!

***

Закончился бонус второго левела.

Фандомы возбуженно перекидывались ачивками, излавками и баннерами, хохотали, матерились и спорили.

Хуниверс и СПН настороженно следили за продвигающейся по стеночке Киберпанк. Она замерла около РФ, а потом оттолкнула стоящего рядом Кей-попа, вырвала ачивку и, захохотав, кинулась к окну.

— Да она заебала! — заорал РФ. — Уебу! Не посмотрю, что девушка, реально уебу! — и рванул следом за ней.

Киберпанк вскочила на подоконник, крепко сжимая ачивку в поднятой руке, как ценную добычу.

— Ты снова облажался, мерзкий захватчик! — воскликнула она. — С этим кодом я смогу взломать даже самые секретные из твоих счетов! Ты будешь разорен, корпоративный монстр!

— Держите эту дуру, а то ебнется, — РФ уже успокоился.

Находящийся ближе всех к окну Наруто начал осторожно приближаться к стоящей на подоконнике девушке.

— Истинного хакера никогда не поймать! — пафосно воскликнула Киберпанк. — Я взломал ФБ! Я взломал Инсайд! Я взломал этот мир и нашел чит-код! Я могу летать! Это крылья сопротивления!

— Наруто, заходи справа, — подсказал ГП. — Я за Ганнибалом, это уже надо лечить.

Киберпанк захохотала и сиганула в окно.

— Блядь! — единодушно высказались фандомы. Конечно, при большом везении при падении с пятого этажа можно было остаться в живых, но только при большом.

Все кинулись к окну. Киберпанк оказалась везучей. Под окном стоял контейнер с испачканными белыми плащами и она недовольно копошилась в нем, пытаясь выбраться.

— Дура! — сплюнул РФ.

СПН и Хуниверс переглянулись и облегченно вздохнули. Они никому не будут рассказывать о том, как поймали три года назад Город Ангелов, как заперли его в гробу. И с какой болью Хуниверс смотрел в его грустные, ничего не понимающие глаза.

— Мне жаль, — только и смог сказать Хуниверс. — Мне очень жаль.

Они заперли гроб пентаграммой. А потом сделали этот проход, который так удивил их в свое время. В то время общага была полупустой, так что они спокойно провели тайный ход, замаскировали его под стену и поставили требуемые механизмы.

А потом, после истории со стюардессами, они завалили ход камнями. И теперь входа в тот зал больше не существовало.

— В этот раз твои тайми-вайми были не такими веселыми, — сказал СПН, наблюдая, как Киберпанк выбирается из контейнера.

— Я привык, — вздохнул Хуниверс.

— Тогда и я привыкну, — кивнул СПН и притянул Хуниверса к себе.


End file.
